


For the Better

by Anne_Rackham



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Falling In Love, Getting Used to Change, Mention of Loss, human again, mention of the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Rackham/pseuds/Anne_Rackham
Summary: He once thought himself forever damned to be a monster and an outcast from the world . . .





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a wonderful remake! Saw it Thursday night, and this idea has been stuck in my head for a while. I wrote it early this morning. I apologize in advance for any mistakes. There are no spoilers, but I recommend to see the love-action remake. This piece fits both the 1991 and 2017 remake. I do plan to write a Belle version of this, so if you enjoy it then please let me know! 
> 
> Hope everyone had a nice Spring Break!

Growing up, change was something Adam never became accustomed to. He lost his mother at a young age, making him the victim of his father's dark corruption, and the family's loyal servants did nothing to try to keep the boy innocent. His lust for love and beauty and his arrogance toward the weak and ugly drove him deeper to the darkness, turning him into a monster, a beast to be forever damned and confined in his castle. 

He hated his cursed monstrous form. Every picture and every memory of his past life he destroyed, and every _click_ and _clank_ of his loyal servants throughout the dark castle caused his hatred toward the Enchantress, his family, the castle, everything, to run deeper. He despised the sun and surrounded himself in the darkness. No candle or chandelier would be lit throughout the castle and no curtain could be open so that his servants could never really look upon him and see the hideous beast he was, nor did he ever want to look upon himself. His servants stayed away from him unless he called on them personally. Loneliness was the only thing that reminded him of being human. 

Once again, he had to get used to change when a young woman with brown hair and hazel-brown eyes entered his castle. She surprised him by taking her father's place. Why someone would do that, he didn't know, and he'd never understand until later. It wasn't until the day after Belle saved him in return from the pack of wolves that his cold view of everything around him changed. Her bright smile and her joy in the library sparked an ember deep within him, like no one had ever done so before. Life slowly filled the castle, and the term prisoner transitioned to friend. 

He once thought himself forever damned to be a monster and an outcast from the world, but Belle inspired him to become better. After acknowledging and taking the advice of his loyal servants, he and Belle arranged a special evening. Their dance in the glorious ballroom seemed to last forever, and his heart soared and yearned for her own affections, hoping she was indeed the _one_ to break the spell after all those years. Though he loved her, he let her go, like any right gentleman would have done. Yet, she came back, and his memories of her would never haunt him. 

The spell broke, and he became a man forever changed. Being human again was something he had to get used to. Relearning etiquette and manners weren't difficult, already overcoming them while Belle had become more than a guest to him. It was getting used to walking straight, using silverware, walking lightly, controlling his temper instead of slashing out, and getting used to sleeping in a bed instead of ongoing sleepless nights that was difficult. But he knew he wasn't the only one getting used to change. 

". . . For the better," Belle would tell him when he'd confront her about his troubles. Her smile and understanding heart would warm him. 

"Change is for the better," he'd repeat, believing in her words. He returned the smile and leaned down to kiss her softly. 

At night, he'd ponder the transformation of becoming the Beast. If it'd never happen, he'd never had met Belle. He'd stay the same horrible man, following the shadow of his father's footsteps, and become something far worse than a monster. Change is for the better, and he would continue to change and live life the way he should.


End file.
